batmanfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ?
| auteur= | scénario= Neil Gaiman | dessin= Andy Kubert, Simon Bisley, Mark Buckingham, Mike Hoffman | encrage= Scott Williams, Kevin Nowlan, Matt Wagner | couleur= Alex Sinclair, Nansi Hoolahan, Tom McCraw, Joe Matt | éditeur= Panini Comics | nombre de pages= | type= Série | série= Detective Comics, Batman, Batman: Black and White, Secret Origins | Année création= 2009 | Année fictive= 2009 | album précédent=Reconstruction | album suivant=Nouveaux masques }} (Batman: Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?) est un album regroupant 2 épisodes publiés dans Batman #686 et Detective Comics #853 en avril 2009 ainsi que 3 autres épisodes, Batman: Black and White #2 (juillet 1996), Secret Origins #36 (1989) et Secret Origins - Special #1 (janvier 1989), par DC Comics et réalisé par Neil Gaiman, Andy Kubert, Simon Bisley, Mark Buckingham et Mike Hoffman. L'histoire Batman est mort ! Il a été tué par Darkseid qu'il venait de blesser grièvement. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est invité, amis comme ennemis, à la veillée funèbre en la mémoire du Chevalier Noir... mais Batman est-il vraiment mort ? Chapitres Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? * Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? - partie 1 in Batman #686 : (Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader? Part 1 of 2: The Beginning of the End) * Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? - partie 2 in Detective Comics #853 : (Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader? Part 2 of 2) Un monde en noir et blanc * Un monde en noir et blanc in Batman: Black and White #2 (A Black And White World) Pavane * Pavane in Secret Origins #36 Original Sins * Original Sins in Secret Origins - Special #1 Les Origines secrètes du Sphinx * When is a Door. The Secret Origin of the Riddler...????????????? in Secret Origins - Special #1 Personnages * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Harvey Bullock * Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Ra's al Ghul * James Gordon * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Harley Quinn * Le Joker * Le Chapelier fou/Jervis Tetch * Man-Bat * Renee Montoya * Mr. Freeze * Nightwing/Robin/Dick Grayson * Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Le Pingouin * Alfred Pennyworth * Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Le Sphinx * Robin/Damian Wayne * L'Epouvantail * Double Face/Harvey Dent * Azrael/Jean-Paul Valley * Bane * Gueule d'argile/Matt Hagen * Talia al Ghul * Red Hood/Jason Todd * Robin/Tim Drake * Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent * Floronic Man Auteurs * Neil Gaiman : scénario * Andy Kubert : dessins de Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? * Simon Bisley : dessins de Un monde en noir et blanc * Mark Buckingham : dessins de Pavane * Mike Hoffman : dessins de Original Sins * Bernie Mireault : dessins de Les Origines secrètes du Sphinx * Scott Williams : encrage de Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? * Kevin Nowlan : encrage de Original Sins * Matt Wagner : encrage de Les Origines secrètes du Sphinx * Alex Sinclair : couleurs de Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ? * Nansi Hoolahan : couleurs de Pavane * Tom McCraw : couleurs de Original Sins * Joe Matt : couleurs de Les Origines secrètes du Sphinx Editions en français *2011 : Qu'est-il arrivé au chevalier noir ?, Panini Comics, collection DC Icons, 1 volume Voir aussi Fiche sur le site Comicbook Database Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 0 Catégorie:Période Classique Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Panini Comics Catégorie:Detective Comics Catégorie:Batman (mensuel) Catégorie:Batman: Black and White Catégorie:Secret Origins Catégorie:2009 Catégorie:Neil Gaiman Catégorie:Andy Kubert Catégorie:Simon Bisley